


Chew Toy

by gladdecease



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Gen, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Muggles, just <i>what</i> have you got in your mouth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah. Claire? That was gross.

Sandra Bennet was not having the best day. Noah had taken Claire to school today because the Nissan had been stolen. The two of them had been in too much of a rush to stay for breakfast, and Lyle had taken to not speaking at meals lately.

This meant she was left alone with Mr. Muggles. Normally, she saw nothing wrong with this, but today Mr. Muggles was acting very unusual. He stared at the television all day, whining pitifully (she _knew_ watching those dog shows wouldn't help any!). And - she had just noticed this - he was _chewing_ on something.

"Mr. Muggles, just _what_ have you got in your mouth? If it isn't the rubber chew toy Mommy got you, you better spit it right out, mister!" Mr. Muggles refused to give it up at first, but some persuasion from Mommy made him spit out the makeshift chew toy in question.

Sandra Bennet stared in disbelief at the dog-slobbered pinky toe with hot pink nail polish.

When Claire got home she was going to be in _so much trouble_.


End file.
